


Where is your facial hair ?

by b_imagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), F/M, Family, Fluff, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_imagine/pseuds/b_imagine
Summary: You and Tony have a 1 year old little boy. Tony decides to shave his beard.





	Where is your facial hair ?

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there ! I'm new on AO3 and i hope you will enjoy my stories. Also english is not my first language so i'm sorry if there is any fault. Enjoy !

Your alarm like every morning woke you up at 7am. And like every morning you were alone in your bed, without the person that should be here but who is probably in his lab working on a new project.  
You knew that being with Tony Stark will be a little...complicate sometimes. You also knew that having a baby with him was also very complicate. But you love him, and he loves you and the baby. 

During your pregnancy, Tony was always anxious and very protective of you. One time you found him in his lab at 3am, head in hands. 

*flashback*  
You approach him  
"Tony ? Are you okay ?" you asked, touching his back.  
He lifts his head and wipes his tears.  
"Y-yes don't worry about me. Go to sleep" he give you a fake smile.  
"Tony you're not okay, you were crying. "  
"I said I was okay you can go back to sleep. I have a few things to do..."  
"You know you can talk to me."  
"Y/n please go to sleep "  
"I can't sleep if you're not there"  
He looks at you with tears in his eyes  
"Please..." he whispered  
"Tony...Talk to me"  
"I can't"  
"Why not?" You crossed your arms.  
" Because I'm scared !" he yells at you.  
There was a silence.  
"Y-you're scared ?"  
"Yes" he looks at the floor.  
"Scared of what?"you ask.  
"I'm scared of losing you...because i'm not going to be a good father for the baby. I'm scared of hurting the baby, I-I'm scared of being a horrible father"  
You'd never seen him like this before. Tears were filing your eyes and you decide to speak.  
"Tony, listen. You're not the only scared here, okay ? I'm scared too, this is our first baby and we're going to do this together. We're going to be the best parents for this baby and you're not gonna be a horrible dad. We can do it okay ? Together."  
"You know sometimes you reminded me of Rogers" he smiles.  
"I love you Tony "  
"I love you too and I'm gonna do my best for the baby"  
After that he lifted you bridal style and bring you to your bedroom and you cuddled for the rest of the night.  
*end of flashback*

You got up from bed, put one of Tony's shirt on and go find him. On your way you enter your son's bedroom to check on him. Then you continue your mission.  
When you didn't find him in his lab you began to worry a little.  
"Friday?"  
"Good morning Ms.Stark. How can I help you ?"  
"Where's Tony?"  
"M.Stark is actually eating in the kitchen"  
"Thanks Friday"  
"You're welcome Ms.Stark"

You found your husband sitting on a chair of the common kitchen of the Avengers tower with Steve.  
You walk toward them just to see something that you have seen less than two times since you start dating Tony, 7 years ago... It was something really unusual...  
"Tony, where is your facial hair ?" You chuckled.  
"Hmm...just a little changement" he puts a blueberrie in his mouth.  
"Or just a lost bet" Steve says.  
"Oh my god does THE Tony Stark lost a bet ?"  
"Cap i'm gonna kill you you know"  
"What did you los-"  
"M.Stark, it seems that the baby is crying." Friday interrupted you.  
"I'll go get him" you say and leave the room.

You returned to the kitchen with your son in your arms. He was hungry.  
"There they are !" Tony exclaims.  
"Here take him I'm gonna make breakfast"you say.  
"Come here Y/s/n" (your son's name) he take y/s/n in his arms.  
The little one look at his father with wide eyes. He then put his hands on Tony's cheeks.  
"I think he finds you weird without beard" Steve says with a smirk.  
You turned to see y/s/n touching Tony's face with his little hand and burst out laughing, steve joins you.  
"Hey stop laughing at me !" Tony says.  
Then y/s/n began to cry.  
"I think he definitely doesn't like you without beard." You say while finishing the breakfast.  
"Looks like he doesn't" Tony says.  
"But you have to wait one week darling" he hugs y/s/n and he stops crying. Tony then look at you and start laughing.  
"Breakfast's ready !"you say and you take y/s/n from Tony's arm but Tony take you by the waist and kiss you on the lips.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
He leans again to kiss you but y/s/n punch him with his little hand.  
"Hey!" Tony touch his cheek.  
"He really doesn't like you without beard." You say.  
"Too bad...I find you really hot without beard..." you say with a smirk on your face, leaving your husband alone on the chair.  
"We can always find a solution you know..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna make a lot of tony stark/reader imagines because he is my favorite marvel character. In the future i will write a high school AU with the avengers characters and it will be a tony stark/reader imagine too.  
> I will do it in english and in french because french is my first language !  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments !


End file.
